Previously existing temperature control systems used in the semiconductor test industry to control the temperature of a semiconductor device under test include phase change direct refrigeration systems that use coolants such as air, water, ethylene-glycol mixtures, and other special heat transfer fluids. In these systems, a chiller refrigerant unit is generally used to secondarily control the temperature of a principal coolant fluid. Some previously existing temperature control systems include direct refrigerant cooling systems, which use the primary refrigerant directly as the principal coolant fluid.
The phase change direct refrigeration systems and even the direct refrigerant cooling systems used in existing temperature control systems for semiconductor testing involve the use of cumbersome and complex components such as a remote compressors, evaporators, cold plate components and chassis hardware. Moreover, previously existing cooling systems for semiconductor test are generally configured to be located remotely from a semiconductor device under test. These systems generally locate bulk coolant controller hardware remotely from the semiconductor device under test and involve routing of an umbilical line which provides a flow of coolants, air and electrical power to a head control unit (HCU). This involves the use of numerous hoses and hose corrections for transporting refrigerants and increases risk of refrigerant leakage.